Maplestory: The White Lady of Perion
So, a little while ago, I heard this weird rumor. It was this ridiculous story about something called “The White Lady”, a mysterious player with no face and white skin that would appear in Perion, given certain conditions are met, and ban the player who found her. This story was, obviously, fake but I was still intrigued. I mean, come on, a faceless, speechless player that bans your account? That sounded pretty darn cool! So I went ahead and created a separate account to play on. I didn’t want to use my current account because then I would have to start over from the very beginning, and that would be worse than any curse a game character could put on me. At least, that’s what I thought at the time. Maybe, if I had taken this seriously, things wouldn’t have turned out the way they did. I went onto the El Nido server and created my new character. In about half an hour, I was level ten and had my first job advancement. I also had more meso than I thought I would, which meant I didn’t have to sell any of my equipment. I made my way to Perion and dropped meso around the required areas (as seen in those YouTube Videos). I didn’t really know how to summon the White Lady, but I was trying my hardest. Eventually, I had dropped the meso all around Perion; from there I waited. I waited and waited and waited, but nothing happened. I was even clever enough to go on an empty channel. So, deciding it was just a myth after all, I got off my computer. The next day, I decided to search “The White Lady” on Google, as I couldn’t get the subject off my mind. I found many results, but I also found one I had never seen before; it was a rouge site. It seemed pretty legitimate; Norton couldn’t find anything wrong with it, and it was listed in the top five. But I couldn’t help but get this bad feeling in my gut. Like this was the point of no return and, if I wanted to, I could back out right there. Despite this feeling, I still didn’t listen and I clicked the link. I was brought to a site that had a dark design. There was a banner overhead with no picture; just a white square where the image should have been. I saw a post on the site, but it was the only one. It must have been a pretty popular post to get into the top five results so quickly; or maybe the site only posted one thing. It would explain why they didn’t put a lot of work into the site. I looked at the post and it said only this: “I found it; the secret to summoning The White Lady. But it’s too dangerous to put onto the internet. Well, maybe I could; I mean, it’s not like anyone will see it right? The White Lady, she’ll find it. When she finds it, she’ll be angry… so, very angry. If anyone is reading this, please help me. Please… please… please…” I have to admit that I was a little creeped out when I read that. I sounded like the guy writing this thought theWhite Lady was real; furthermore that she could somehow find him! I was kind of freaked out, but that just pushed me further into wanting to investigate. So, I looked at the file below; it was “secret.txt” and it was, supposedly, the secret to finding the White Lady in Maplestory. Without further ado, I pushed the download button. A few minutes after the download started, it was finished. I opened the text file, composed of two small paragraphs, and read it over. Supposedly, everything I had been doing was right, but I had missed a few key places to place the meso and I had to speak a certain phrase. So, I entered onto my fake account again and went back over to Perion. There, I did what I was supposed to and placed the extra meso. Then I spoke (typed) the words: “I call upon the White Lady; master and cheater of life and death. Show me your fear and I’ll show you me life.” With these words, I waited again. And I waited more and more until I knew the White Lady wasn’t coming. Then I had an idea; what if I actually spoke, with my own vocal chords, the words to summon her? It was crazy though; The White Lady was inside the game, she couldn’t hear me, even if she was real. I decided to go for it, since nobody else was home at the time. I spoke the words again and waited. This time however, I didn’t have to wait very long. In my text log, the words: “TheWhiteLady has appeared on the map. Run… run for your life…” Then she appeared; and they didn’t have to tell me twice. The text in the log was creepy enough! So, I ran from whatever malevolent force was following me when I realized something: what if it was a joke!? Maybe the lines I spoke only made the text appear! Maybe it was some kind of hidden sequence in Maplestory’s programming. I thought this, and immediately discarded it when something even weirder happened. I saw her appear on my screen; The WhiteLady appeared on my screen and began chasing me. Never in my life had I been so fraught with panic and fear. I kept running towards the portal out of Perion, but I couldn’t go through it! I tried changing channels, but I was, as the game puts it, “Paralyzed with fear”. I didn’t want to play anymore; I just wanted to get off the computer! So, I did what I should have done when this started; I pulled the plug on my computer. Everything shut off and I felt relieved. I also felt done for the day. 24 hours should be enough time to get theWhite Lady off my tail. 24 hours later, I hopped back on the computer. I went onto the Nexon website and logged into my fake account to delete it. However, a terrifying revelation hit me when I tried to log in. The following notice appeared on my screen: “The White Lady has permanently banned your account, as of August 10, 2011 (14:25)” Everything in the room stopped. I didn’t know how, or why, but the White Lady had banned my Maplestory account, without having to catch me. That entire chase, the entire ritual; she had been mocking me. The account had been doomed from the start; and this wasn’t even the worst of it. I, personally was about to be dragged, head-first, straight down into a living hell… Written by Inuyasha348